


I Will Wait for You, Always

by TripleRRR



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanfiction, Fantasy, Romance, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-11 07:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11709678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripleRRR/pseuds/TripleRRR
Summary: "You know, everyday I drag myself out of my bed and immediately put my mask on. But, you-you make me take it off." I gasped. I wasn't expecting that.





	1. Returning

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is my first fanfiction. Also, I don't own any familiar characters or familiar settings. All I own is my plot. Oh, and I guess I own Rose, too. Anyway, enjoy!!

Hermione lifted her head up. Gazing groggily around she saw herself in a large room. Foot steps were drawing closer to her. Her head dropped down.  
  
  
"Filthy Mudblood!" Bellatrix screamed. She climbed on Hermione's back pulled Hermione's head up. Hermione faintly saw a standing figure. He looked nonchalant.  
  
  
"Final time. How did you STEAL THE SWORD!"  
  
  
"WE DIDN'T!" I screamed. Bellatrix jammed her knife and carved into my arms. I withered and screeched.  
  
Suddenly, Hermione woke up screaming. She panted and started to catch her breath. She was home. She was okay. Hermione looked at her clock on the bedside table. Just 6:00. Outside light was just coming. Immediately, Hermione was filled with a mix of emotions. She was going back to Hogwarts today.  
  
  
Guess I'll get up She thought. She was spending her last days cleaning out her long-since deserted house. She sold most in a yard sale and others were put into a storage cabinet after being shrunk. Hermione yawned and clambered out of bed.  
  
She went into her bathroom and took a long shower. When she got her hair was straight with rich curls at the bottom. Her physique had matured since the war, about a year ago. Her chest had popped more and her waist was slimed while her hips popped out. Hermione grabbed a pair of leggings, knee-high boots, and a cute light blue shirt with a light pink scarf.  
  
  
Finally satisfied, Hermione stepped out of the bathroom at last. Cold welcomed her and she left her room. She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Cooking an omelet with bell peppers, salsa, etc.  
  
  
After she ate she went over to the living area. Hermione started a fire into her fireplace and grabbed her book. Laying around until 10:30 she sadly set her book down. Hermione walked over to her trunks by the door and slipped out of the house.  
  
It was 10:50 when she arrived at Kings Cross. She went to platform 9 and 3/4. There she saw her favorite family of red-heads.  
  
  
"Ron! Ginny!" Hermione startled Ron and pulled him into a hug. They quickly pulled apart and Hermione hugged Ginny.  
  
  
"What happened when I was gone?" Hermione whispered.  
  
  
"Tonight, girl talk." Ginny whispered a smirk in her voice.  
  
  
Hermione let go of her friend and went over to George. She than hugged Mrs. and Mr. Weasly.  
  
  
"Hermione!" Harry screamed and ran to her.  
  
  
"Harry!" Hermione screamed. They embraced tightly and Harry took Hermione from the ground and twirled her around. When he placed her down Hermione was grinning ear to ear.  
  
  
"Harry, where were you?"  
  
  
"In the lavatory." Harry blushed.  
  
  
Hermione checked her watch. 10:58.  
  
"Come on the train's going to leave in 2 minutes!" Hermione said frantically. She pushed her trolley into the border. When she entered she jumped on. She quickly found a compartment with Neville and Luna.  
  
  
Harry, Ron, and Ginny ran in after her. They had a nice conversation and a good lunch when the trolley showed up.  But, in the middle of there bonding's the left over Creevy brother came in.  
  
  
"Hi Harry. Hermione, Head Mistress McGonagall, request's your presence in the prefect cabin."  
  
  
"Ok, thanks." Hermione jumped up. She then went to the prefect cabin. While walking there she spotted many students deep in conversation. Few were laughing wildly like they were in previous years.  
  
  
Finally, she reached the cabin labeled:  
                                                                     **_Headmistress McGonagall_**  
  
When she walked in she saw McGonagall sitting at a formal desk. In front are two navy blue armchairs. McGonagall gestured for Hermione to sit down.  
  
  
"Ms. McGonagall, if you excuse my bluntness, why did you bring me here?"  
  
  
"Ms. Granger I decided to hold head boy and head girl positions. However, they will be less stressful than usually. While we are promoting house unity I hope that you'd keep an open mind when the Head Boy arrives. Do I have your promise?" Hermione was shocked but immediately curious.  
  
  
"Yes, professor."  
  
  
As if on queue, someone walked in.   
  
"Afternoon, professor you-" He stopped speaking and looked towards me. He was in complete surprise and asked for explanations.  
  
  
I clenched my jaw the second I knew he was going to be head boy.  I knew it'd be hard to hold in so I prayed he wouldn't speak towards me directly. Sadly, luck was not in my favor.


	2. Changes?

Malfoy. Just one word and I want to hurl him into the sea to drown. I remember all the things he did. Led Death Eaters to kill Dumbledore, called me that disgusting word, murdered innocents, etc. He's the absolute. I could feel the heat of anger rolling off me. Disgust, Pity, and Rage. I've never hated one person like this.

Malfoy's View:

 

Oh My Merlin. Just looking at her I saw pure fire. It looked to be rolling off her. Her eyes were alight with anger. I could feel every jab. Every memory I can possibly think of floods my senses. 

 

My disgust towards Hermione for her blood, something she can't control, her perseverance even though every word I say is an insult, her bravery to be on the run from one of the most dangerous wizards of all time, and most of all I remember her torture. Every scream piercing my soul and ripping apart my heart. Every pitiful weep made me hold myself from comfort. My family might be muggle haters but true pain is something any of us stand for. If we weren't already on thin ice I would have ran towards her and held her.

 

"Woah." I muttered under my breath staring at her calm slowly coming back.

 

"I see your animosity still stays strong." McGonagall says. Seeing my opportunity to finally say what I've always wanted to I opened my mouth surprised to see I could still speak.

 

"Professor, could you leave the room for a moment I want to apologize to Granger." I said desperately not turning my eyes.

 

"Only 5 minutes. I can tell this might be dangerous ground you're treading Malfoy." She walked away, her cloak swishing behind her. I only just registered the door closed. My eyes were still trained on Granger.

 

"I suppose you've come here under the same pre-tenses I have." I saw her head slowly nod. She was turning from angry to confused and cold. We continued to stare each other down. "Well since we'll be working here together, I only see this a proper time to help you understand. I want you to know something. This doesn't have to waver your anger towards me. But, I-"I hesitated and took a deep breath only slightly looking away. "I want to say that I never truly meant what I said. I'm not apologizing because there's no way to apologize for years of torture. But I want to make it clear that what I was saying, was how I was raised."

 

Her icy stare softened slightly. McGonagall came in.

 

"I hope you've said what needed to be said." She looked towards me. I nod in reply. She swiftly sits behind the desk and I sit in the armchair in front with Granger.  "Congratulations on being head boy and girl. When we get to the castle please direct the first years to the boats, the second years to the carriages, and make sure no one is left behind. After the feast take the students back to their dorms with the prefects. Then come back to the great hall. You'll receive further instruction then. For now enjoy your final minutes of your ride with friends." She smiled warmly to us. 

 

I stood up and shook her hand. Before leaving I saw Granger hopping into conversation with McGonagall.  I walked through the hall back to my lonely compartment. Pansy decided to not come back. Blaise was catching up with other friends in different compartments. I was alone looking out the window. Never did I feel so pitiful in my life.

 

Hermione's POV:

 

McGonagall left after Malfoy asked her to. He asked me if I came here like him. I hesitantly shook my head. Before I opened my mouth to insult him he starts speaking. As he concludes I feel so much. I feel guilt for me about to insult him as he was about to apologize, anger because he's right; sorry won't cut it, but above all I feel heart warmed. Excuses is what I thought he was spitting at first but as I stared more into those eyes I saw nothing but remorse and truth. He meant every word.

 

Before I could say anything McGonagall came back. She look towards me and her expression relived a little. She began giving instruction. I nodded and listened. When she finished Malfoy quickly thanked her and left. I stood up and engaged McGonagall in conversation.

 

"Hello, it's so good to see you again professor. I know we saw each other this summer but each day seemed to drawl by. It's so good to be back!" I faked my enthusiasm.

 

"Hermione, I feel the same way. I'm so proud that you got to be head girl. When I pitched your name to Hogwarts governors they all seemed eager to bring you on." She smiled when speaking.

 

"I guess it didn't go over so well with Malfoy?" I questioned.

 

"No, but I knew he'd be just perfect. He had even come here over the summer with his mother and donated to the school just to show the Malfoy's changed." Her smile faltered on their name.

 

"Well, I'm going to go back to Ron and Harry. I know you'll be a great Headmistress." I smiled genuinely to her.

 

"I'll see you later, Hermione." I walked out of the room. On my way I walked past an almost empty compartment. The only thing there was a dark figure curled up in the corner.

 

I opened the door and it moved slightly. I approached carefully.

 

"Hello." I whispered softly. The person stirred and lifted there head slightly.

 

I gasped in shock as I saw who was in the compartment.


	3. School

"Lavender, are you okay?" I asked quietly.

 

"YOU! This is all YOUR fault!" She yelled. I immediately put a silencing charm on the compartment. Whatever she was going to say no one else needed to hear it.

 

"May I ask how?" I tried politely.

 

"Y-You took him away from me! I mean Look at YOU! Still staying perfect as if this is something that happens all the time. How do you do it?" She asked as she slowly calmed.  Fresh tears were still spilling from her eyes. They had stained the corner she was curled in.

 

"Listen Lavender, I don't know what you're on about. Maybe if I can get some context I can help us both calm down and not make ourselves out to be fools." I tried desperately. I didn't need her crying into the great hall screaming like a madman because I might have taken something from her.

 

"You really don't know. It was back in 5th year. I was going out with Ron. He said we needed to break it off because he was going to be doing something important and he didn't want to harm me." She breathed in and out shakily. "After the war, I saw that he left me to the wayside and took you instead. Because of this I was unstable. I was almost bitten by that werewolf and now the love of my life takes another girl instead. I was emotionally and physically a wreck."

 

"Lavender, I understand how you'd be mad but I didn't steal Ronald from you. In the battle I took him in for a heat of the moment kiss and he took that as me liking him. In fact I love him, but as a brother. I tried desperately to clear this up. So why don't you talk some sense into him?"

 

"Always have solutions don't you Hermione. But still, how do you do it? You manage to stay perfect and kind no matter what  happens. I wish I could be as stable as you." The train stopped and eased itself into the station when I was about to thank her.

 

"Duty calls, take care Lavender. I hope you and Ronald make up." She snuffled and I left our compartment. I ran to the doors and burst out of them. Students were making their way off.

 

"FIRST YEARS GO TO HAGRID! SECOND YEARS MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE CARRIGES!" I yelled out. Excited chatter made it's way around. Almost everyone was off the train. With the help of Malfoy, I cleared out most of them. I saw a small group of Ravenclaw's chatting heatedly.

 

"Why would I lie to you? Can't you see them too!" A girl with brown hair and matching eyes pleaded.

 

"I don't know; ever since last year you changed. We all have so now I don't know what to believe." Fired back an exasperated girl.

 

"Maybe I can be of some assistance, what's the problem?" I chimed in.

 

"Oh My Merlin! You're Hermione Granger! It's an absolute pleasure to meet you miss!" Said the brown haired one.

 

"Please, the pleasure is mine. Now what's the problem." I said adopting my best head girl voice.

 

"Well, my friend says that there is something pulling the carriages but I can't see it. She keeps pointing out how off they look but every time she points towards them I can't see anything but air pulling the carriage. We've been in a heated argument over the past few minutes." The other girl confessed pointing towards the carriage where a Thestral was patiently waiting.

 

"Oh I see," I directed my attention to the one with brown hair, "those are called Thestrals. They can only be seen by people who've sadly seen death. People who haven't, luckily, can't see their depressing looks." I stated. The brown haired girl tensed up and the girl beside her apologized. They went towards their carriage.

 

"Granger! Nice work with the situation. I'm a little jealous." Malfoy joked from far away. I turned around and saw him. His hair was messily strewn together instead of being gelled. His uniform was in a care-free sort of position. His smile radiated warmth. He looked different like he pulled himself together. He was also more confident than when I saw him last in the carriage.

 

"Malfoy, thanks, let's head towards the carriage." I said desperately failing at trying to sound just as care-free. He just shook his head and silently chuckled at his own joke. He followed me to the carriage. He took the lead and held the door open as I climbed in.

 

"Thanks again, I guess." I said as I blushed slightly. No one really does gentlemen stuff like this. Over the summer I mostly stayed inside and read my books. Only leaving to get more.

 

He climbed in after and stared out the windows silently thinking to himself. It was a comfortable silence. I sat opposite and pondered to myself. Shortly after did I see Hogwarts. It might've fallen from glory a bit but I still saw it as my broken home. It was better than the way I was in the summer. The castle still stood tall as if it wasn't broken down at all. I was one of the people to help the cause.

 

"Glad to be back, Granger?" Malfoy asked. I turned my attention to his stormy eyes.

 

"Yes I'm glad. Summer was terribly boring. Just me, a lonely house, and a few books."

 

"Why where you alone surely your parents would be there, right?" He questioned. It pained me for him to speak of them.

 

"I'd rather not get into that at the moment. Anyway, how was your summer?" I asked.

 

"Boring like yours. Just me, a lonely house, and a piano for company."

 

"What about your mom? Wouldn't she be there?" I asked. It's not like she went to Azkaban with his father.

 

"I'd rather not get into that at the moment." He spit my words back at me. The carriage slowed to a stop just in time. Malfoy went out first and held the door open. I thanked him and walked up to the doors to enter the great hall. I took a deep breath and entered.

 

The sorting ceremony just finished. McGonagall was about to speak when someone called out.

 

"Isn't that Granger!" They yelled excitedly as I walked briskly to my seat. 

 

"Yes! Hermione made Head Girl!" Another called out. Suddenly the hall erupted into great cheer and applause. Everyone stood up and congratulated me. They surrounded me and pated my back chanting my name happily.

 

"I knew you'd make it!" Harry said in my ear.

 

"Quiet!" McGonagall cried out. Although I could see her smiling face. After more everyone finally settled into quiet whispers McGonagall started.

 

"Dearest students, as I'm sure many of you remember last year our precious school was torn apart. That's why everyone does a do-over in their year. New first years would be added to the old. I'm sorry your first impression of Hogwarts was a terrible one. But let's thank out new unity and friendships as one of the only bright lights to come out of the dark. I will address you again but first, we need the feast!" Food plopped down on the table.

 

I was scarfing down my food and looked up at the staff table. There were a few new faces. There was a woman with scars on her face staring at the crowd of students. She looked like she might've been the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. While she was searching her eyes landed on the Slytherin table. I could see her scolding face from where I sat.

 

A man who I instantly recognized sat a few seats down from the cold woman. He must be muggle studies. I thought. Lightly I nudged Ginny who was in a deep conversations with Harry.

 

"What is it Hermione?" She said irritated.

 

"Check out the muggle studies professor." I emphasized professor. Immediately Ginny scanned the staff table. When she landed on the man with red hair a look of shock ran across her face.

 

"Is that my DAD!?" She angrily said. Most of the hall dismissed their previous conversations and looked towards us. Mr. Weasly also stopped talking and looked towards us from the staff table. He saw Ginny and smiled politely.

 

"Dad what are you doing here!?" Ginny screamed. Mr. Weasly looked taken aback by his daughters lack of respect towards a professor.

 

"Ginny, that's no way to talk to a professor. 10 points from Gryffindor." He retorted. Ginny looked furious and turned towards me.

 

"Don't shoot the messenger." I said meekly in an attempt at a joke. She looked away and looked past me.

 

"Ron, by the way, in case you haven't noticed Dad's the new professor!" She fumed.

 

"Wh-Dad!?" Ron said breaking away from talking to Lavender. He seemed to be just as shocked as Ginny.

 

"Please, everyone return to your meals. Mr. and Ms. Weasly I hope you too return back to your meals. We don't want to lose more points, now do we?" McGonagall said in a attempt to carry on with the feast.

 

Ginny and Ron took the message and looked at their meals. Soon everyone followed their lead and went back to their conversations as if nothing happened.

 

"Why are you upset about your dad taking post?" I asked Ginny.

 

"Girl talk, remember." She replied. I returned to my meal like the others. After a while McGonagall stood up again.

 

"Well, as you all know by now, we have two new professors this year. Professor Weasly will be taking the post as Muggle Studies. And Mrs. Burbrich will be taking post as our newest Defense Against the Dark Arts. I hope that in the future we'll all make better decisions. I also thank those of you who helped the school over the summer. I'm sure many of you are tired so Heads please take the students back to their dorms." I stood up and went to the side of table closest to the door.

 

"Everyone follow me!" I shouted. We went to the fat lady portrait.

 

"Albuscius" I stated clearly. The fat lady opened and we all fled into the common room. I left shortly after and went to the great hall.

 

"Hey Granger! What do you think McGonagall's on about?" Malfoy came over to me as we walked into the great hall discussing possible reasons.

 

"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger." McGonagall greeted. "Follow me, please." We all walked to the kitchens.

 

"From here you turn left and go straight there you'll find your Head common room. Come on." She said. We followed her directions. I saw a beautiful portrait of our House Crest followed by the separate founders. By Hufflepuf stood Helga Hufflepuf and it was the same with the others. 

 

"Your password is what you chose. For now it's 'Albus'." McGonagall stated loudly. The portrait opened. I climbed over and saw a gorgeous room. The walls were a cream color. There was a fireplace and lounge chairs in the front. On the sides were large bay windows. In front of were two doors each having our names engraved. Beside those doors were bookcases. I looked in wonder. This place was like my personal heaven.

 

"You two must share this room however you also have dorms in your separate common rooms. You both can only allow one friend each to access this if you want. You must hold meetings at least 2 times a month with other prefects. Owl me if you've any questions." McGonagall left in a rush when those final words escaped.

 

"Guess it's just us." I said trying to fill the tension.

 

"Guess it is." He said. Afterwards he left the room and entered him bedroom. I left the common room and went to Gryffindor tower. I have a girl talk to attend. 


	4. Girl Talk

"Ginny!" I yelled. I wanted to know where she was I couldn't find her in the common room or in the dormitory. The portrait door opened and in came Ginny holding Harry's hand and laughing.

 

"Ginny, where'd you go?"I asked. She turned towards me finally recognizing that I'm here.

 

"Oh me and Harry went to the lake." She said playing it off nonchalantly.

 

"You forgot our thing." I said eyeing Harry.

 

"Right," She turned to Harry, "I had a wonderful night. I'll see you later." She said.

 

"I hope so." He replied in a seductive voice.

 

"Eww! Get a room you two!" I yelled playfully. Harry stuck his tounge out at me and walked into the boy's dorms. Ginny walked towards me and lead me down to the couch.

 

"So, what do you want to talk about?" I asked.

 

"Who's head boy? I mean your going to have to spend a lot of time together." She said wiggling her eye brows.

 

"Ginny! The head boy's Malfoy." I said giving Ginny a slap on the arm.

 

"Ooooooooo! Malfoy and Hermione sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First-" I stopped her. Just as Ron came in holding hands with Lavender. They didn't see us and started snogging right in front of us! Ugh.

 

"Oi! Get a room!" Ginny yelled. They both stopped, cheeks as red as Ron's hair.

 

"Uh, w-were sorry." They said together and dashed out of the room.

 

"Huh, young love!" Ginny said laughing.

 

"Yeah." I replied a little half-heartedly.

 

"Hermione, what's up?"

 

"Well, you remember how I used to like Ron?"

 

"Yeah." Ginny said egging me on.

 

"I know how I said I wanted us to just be friends but there's a part of me who'll always love Ron and it's hard to accept that Lavender and him are together. Please tell me I'm not crazy."

 

"You're not. Everyone remembers they're first love. It's apart of being a girl.  Why don't we make him jealous?"

 

"Hm. I don't know. Do I want to ruin his life?" I said weighing my options. Because, if he's happy I should be happy for him, right?

 

"You wouldn't be because you two need each other so this is how you get him. Who do you want to go for."

 

"Well, to be honest there's no one I really fancy at the moment."

 

"What about Krum? You remember him right?"

 

"How could I not!?" I joked. "He was my first kiss." I immediately shut my mouth. I hadn't told Ginny that.

 

"I knew it!" She said triumphantly.

 

"Don't tell anyone!" I said frantically.

 

"I'll try, maybe." She winked.

 

"I don't even know if I still like Krum!"

 

"Well, there's Malfoy." She said.

 

"What do we even know about Malfoy!" I half screamed in frustration.

 

"That he's changed." She said patiently. I scoffed.

 

"Yeah, let's just stick to Krum."

 

"So you do want to stick with the plan. Alright, why don't you owl him in the morning to see if he'll come." She said.

 

"Alright, let's just stay off the topic of boys." I said. So we did. We talked all night until 1 in the morning. It was great. I missed Ginny.

 

"See ya Gin. We have classes so sleep good!" I wished her. She went to the boy's room to snuggle with Harry. I laid down in my bed and thought.

 

What would I say to Krum? What is Malfoy going to think if I went for him? My mind's just conflicted. Malfoy might've changed but I do want to see Viktor. He might not even come. So yeah, I'm going to Owl him in the morning no matter what. No matter what. With these thoughts I drifted off to sleep.


	5. Decision Made! Right?

I woke up the next morning feeling exhausted. I had yet another terrible nightmare. But instead of  Malfoy sitting idly watching, Bellatrix made Malfoy come up to me and slapped me several times calling me horrendous names. For a horrible second I believed every word and lie that fell from his lips. I sat still trying desperately to convince myself that this was not his wrong doing. But I couldn't. I countered every attack thinking; He could've if all she did was ask. I shuddered at the thought.

 

"Hermione wake up! Classes are in an hour!" Ginny frantically screamed as she pounded on my door, sadly not being able to enter because of age difference.

"Calm down! I'll be in the common room in a moment. Just let me wash up." I said. She stopped pounding and I took a shower. I let the warm water pound on my skin a few more minutes than needed and changed into nice muggle clothes under my school robes. Who knows? I might just do some studying outside later. I magically did my hair. I put it into a ponytail with two curls sticking out. It looked cute but casual. By this time it was twenty minutes until class. 

 

I ran out of my room carrying my bag. It was bewitched to be light because of all the classes I was taking. I flew out of the portrait narrowly missing Neville as he hurried inside covered in dirt. I assumed it was a late apprentice session with Professor Sprout. Luna hurried right behind him staring dreamily at everything around her, as usual.

 

Finally, I reached the Great Hall. I sat down as McGonagall came by. She scolded me for not being earlier and gave me my timetable. I dropped a few lessons so that I didn't need one of the few time turners the school had because that would've been too much. I saw I had a full schedule. I wanted to take as many classes as possible, keeping my eye out for any interesting jobs. I want to accomplish so much! Maybe, I should be minister?

 

I ate hurriedly. It was five minutes until class. I almost forgot to owl Krum. Before so I went to Headmistress McGonagall.

 

"Miss Granger! What can I do for you?" She asked.

 

"I was wondering if Viktor Krum could join us this year. I know he already finished school but I want to teach him more about English culture, and English as a language. That is, if he wants to come." I said looking confidently to Ms. McGonagall.

 

"Of course, please owl him now. I will send a separate more formal letter this evening." McGonagall said. With pleasure I began writing.

 

When I was satisfied I put the letter in my pocket. I was going to take it to lunch after my classes.

 

I narrowly caught my current class before the professor could mark me late. I saw very little seats open. There was one next to Pansy Parkinson. No. There was one next to Draco Malfoy. No. But, as I glanced around those were the only two seats left. Conflicted I dashed to Malfoy's seeing that he was better than pug-face Pansy.

 

To my delight she scoffed at me sitting next to her dearest Draco. She huffed in irritation and raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Parkinson." The professor said.

 

"Excuse me sir, but are there any more seats that Miss Granger could take?"

 

"Well she could take the one next to you. Miss Granger would you rather stay or move?" The professor said directing attention to me.

 

"I'd rather stay sir." I said. I was afraid that he would ask why instead he turned to Pansy.

 

"Miss Granger made a decision. I'll pair you up with a couple of your choice. We need partners for today's activity."

 

"I chose...Zabini's group." She said turning her pug face into one of pure concentration. She then batted a flirtatious smile with Zabini before she joined him. Zabini turned to Malfoy and grimaced.

 

I smiled slightly. I turned to Malfoy and we worked together. We were finished early and dismissed. I walked swiftly down the hall when Malfoy called out.

"Granger! You left something!" He said. He held his hand in the air holding a long stick. She realized at once it was her wand.

 

"Give it back Malfoy!"

 

"No."

 

"No! What do you mean no?!"

 

"I like it when you're vulnerable." He said. She shuddered involuntary and ran towards him.  She took him by surprise and tackled him too the ground. He let go of both wands after getting the wind knocked out of him. She dove for the wands and her bag swished around her as she swiftly left. She wasn't going for Malfoy. Krum it is.

"Hem-I-one-ee" She turned around and found Krum at the end of the hall. Malfoy was in between. He obviously practiced the use of her name. She ran towards him wands in hand and wrapped herself around him.

 

"Victor!" She screamed. He swooped down and pecked her cheek. She flushed in embarrassment.

 

"Granger, my wand." Malfoy said. She swore she heard a slight pang of hurt. She handed him his wand while staring at Victor. Still in his arms. She'd made her choice made it was Krum.


	6. Hogsmeade

Hermione walked up the stairs to enter Headmistress McGonagall's office. Malfoy walked quietly behind her. It had been a week since Viktor had re-entered her life and she couldn't be more happy! They spent nights after curfew at the astronomy tower. They just talked. Afterwards she'd come back with swollen lips and a stupid grin on her face. 

 

One time, she accidently ran into Malfoy. She rushed to the shadows when she thought she heard a deep noise and she saw him. He appeared to be insanely scared when she saw him. He looked to her and his eyes travelled to her swollen lips. He ran down the hall. She went after, trying to make sure he wouldn't say anything. But as she reared the corner all she saw was darkness.

 

"Just on time!" McGonagall exclaimed snapping Hermione back to the present.

 

"Of course professor. Would you expect anything less." I stated happily.

 

"Never. Now that you're here I want you to spread word with Malfoy's help, whenever he comes, about Hogsmeade. I decided we need an earlier and much more enjoyable break from studies than usual. I expect people talking tomorrow afternoon at most." She said sternly.

 

"Great!" I said as Malfoy came in. His hair was very messy. Even more so than usual. His clothes were wrinkled, his skin more pale than ever, and he looked distressed. He needed Hogsmeade.

 

"Finally! You're here. Miss Granger will aid you on the information you missed," She said very sternly. "I expect you not be late again Mr. Malfoy. You're both dismissed." She sighed.

 

I fled the room after Malfoy. I grabbed his arm before he left.

 

"Malfoy, meet me in the library. Now." I said. He sighed and walked off. What's wrong with him! I thought. I rushed to the library. He'd already found a seat in the back.

 

"Hello Madam Pince." I greeted running off to see Malfoy.

 

"Hello Malfoy. McGonagall asked me to tell you about Hogsmeade. It's going to be this weekend on Saturday. She decided the students needed it because of studies. We have to find a way to spread word before tomorrow afternoon." I finished. I looked away from him to the books. I could feel his eyes on me.

 

"Is it the way I look? Well I apologize for being frazzled. It's just you left quickly." I said to him. I turned to him just in time to see him looking flustered. He turned away immediately. Odd. I commented.

 

"No. I have to go. I'm going to tell Parkinson to spread the word." He said while still studying a book. He slid out of his chair and left hurriedly out of the library.

 

"What the.. Why's he's is being weird? Malfoy never blushes and never calls Pansy, his supposed girlfriend, Parkinson. Wait a minute Parkinson left. Why would he talk to her about gossip?" I muttered to myself remembering she had moved to France after the war.  

 

"I quite agree he's being w-weird." Krum said coming from his shadows. He was still working on English but he improved so much.

 

"Yeah. Oh! Oh My Merlin! I'm sorry I didn't see you there!" Madam Pince shushed me. I blushed quickly.

 

"Come. Let's go for a walk and maybe some talking later if you want." He said seductively. He knew just how to push my buttons. I blushed more and took his hand in my own.

 

We arrived at the lake. The sun was setting into a beautiful mix of orange, yellow, red, and so much more. It was as if the very stars themselves smiled upon them. Letting them witness this amazing thing.

 

"It's beautiful!"

 

"I find something else more beautiful." He commented. It took all my strength not to fall into him. Instead I blushed. We couldn't "talk" in public. That would've been impolite. But she promised to thank him later. 

 

"So where do you want to start?" He asked.

 

"With what?" I replied.

 

"What's the history with you and this Malfoy. I could see him eyeing you and being flustered when you caught him. You too obviously must've been close once." Krum said. I threw my head back in a laugh. Did he really question her and Malfoy's relationship? Krum looked confused.

 

"Viktor, there's nothing going on with me and that ferret, and there hasn't nor will be anything going on between us. Were just co-workers. You've nothing to worry about." I said still smiling. It touched me that he'd be worried.

 

"Well, you might not like him but he certainly likes you, Herm-I-one-e." He said. He learned her name but she liked it when he'd gotten it wrong. It felt funny.

 

"Don't be silly. Besides I have eyes for you and only he has eyes for Parkinson. I'm sure of it. He bullied me for the longest portion of my life. So we aren't fighting any more. So what?! Doesn't mean we like each other." I reasoned. Krum nodded his head.

 

"My bad. Could I make it up to you tonight maybe?" He asked.

 

"Yeah. But first. I want to know if you'd come to Hogsmeade with me? It's this Saturday. It'll be just the two of us but we might be meeting Harry and Ginny for Lunch. maybe, even Ron and Lavender."

 

"Herm-I-one-e. Yes, of course." He pulled me towards him. I stood on the tip of my toes. He lightly kissed me cheek barely missing my lips. When he pulled away I grinned wildly. We promised not to 'snog', as Ron always elegantly put it, in public but a light peck on the cheek didn't hurt. Right?

 

Malfoy's POV:

I gazed at the clock. I was late. I quickly fled the room and went to McGonagall's office. I saw Hermione there smiling holding her books close to her. The past week had been hell because of her.

He remembered it well. He was sitting in the common room when Pansy came in, using the floo obviously. She was dangerously upset.

 

"Somebody's informed me you fancy that Mudblood!" She screeched. Malfoy looked the girl up and down. He hadn't seen her in quite a long amount of time. She also matured. She looked nice bet less so than Hermione. Wait, when have I used her given name? And when did he like it?! Pansy snapped her fingers in anger.

 

"Answer me!"

 

"I don't fancy Granger. What'd you get dropped on your head as a child. You should know this." He snarled out. He didn't even think twice he just insulted his girlfriend.

 

"Draco Lucius Malfoy! You take that back!" She yelled in fury and confusion.

 

"Nope. We're over. If you even thought for a second I fancied Granger than get of you're high horse." He said.  She was confused. "It's muggle for get your ass out of here!" He finally lost his cool façade. Hermione wouldn't stare in confusion she'd ask when she'd have calmed down.

 

Pansy's jaw dropped. She gathered it back and shot curse after curse at Malfoy. Quiditch paid off as he dodged every single one. When he reached her. He pulled her wand out of her hands. And held her cold one's in his warm one's. He shuddered. He was disgusted holding her hands. He let them go.

 

"Leave. Now. I will mail you wand." He said furiously under a calm façade. Pansy gripped her hands in fear and left as soon as she arrived. Ever since Malfoy drowned himself in Firewhiskey each night. Pansy might've been bad but she stayed loyal to him, no matter what. Now he'd insulted her, and took her wand.

 

So, when he saw Hermione guilt flooded back. McGonagall interrupted his thoughts. He heard half of what she said. But he looked like he listened. When she dismissed them he could feel hi sleeve being tugged. He looked back and saw Hermione. He felt warmed by her touch.

 

"Malfoy, meet me in the library. Now." She said. He scurried and ran for the library. He found a table in the back and waited for Hermione. She arrived minutes later.

 

"Hello Malfoy. McGonagall asked me to tell you about Hogsmeade. It's going to be this weekend on Saturday. She decided the students needed it because of studies. We have to find a way to spread word before tomorrow afternoon." She finished. She whipped her head and stared at the bookshelf. She smelt like vanilla and daisies. It was a pleasant smell. Unlike Parkinson who smelled of cat.

 

"Is it the way I look? Well I apologize for being frazzled. It's just you left quickly." She said. Malfoy looked away after immediately being flustered. He focused on an old book and pretended to be interested.

 

"Uh, No. I have to go. I'm going to tell Parkinson to spread the word." He knew it sounded stupid but he needed fresh air. He left the castle and went outside. The air was just what he needed. But the sky looked spectacular. It was many different colors meshed together. It was beautiful. Malfoy stared for a moment and went behind a tree. He planned on doing some thinking.

 

Moments later he heard footsteps. They stopped at the lake.

 

"It's beautiful!" He heard Hermione say. He gasped silently and looked behind him. She was standing with Krum by his hiding place. He thought that with the sky illuminating her eyes Hermione was many times more beautiful. To his dismay Krum shared the same opinion.

 

"I find something else more beautiful." He commented. I wanted to barf. He could've phrased it better. But he saw Hermione blush at his words.

 

"So where do you want to start?" He asked.

 

"With what?" She asked. Ignorance. It really does make things seem so innocent. My eyes saw hers look to Krum with curiosity & attraction. I wish she would see me that way.

"What's the history with you and this Malfoy. I could see him eyeing you and being flustered when you caught him. You too obviously must've been close once." Krum said. She laughed. Hard. I wish I could make her laugh like that. And not at me like that.

 

"Viktor, there's nothing going on with me and that ferret, and there hasn't nor will be anything going on between us. Were just co-workers. You've nothing to worry about." She smiled. My gut clenched. She hadn't meant it. But if she said it and still smiled surely she did. She thought there'd never be anything going on between the two of them.

 

"Well, you might not like him but he certainly likes you, Herm-I-one-e." Krum said. I was disgusted for how Krum knew that and how I gave myself away. He couldn't even get her name right!

 

"Don't be silly. Besides I have eyes for you and only he has eyes for Parkinson. I'm sure of it. He bullied me for the longest portion of my life. So we aren't fighting any more. So what?! Doesn't mean we like each other." Every word that was said was one I held my breath on. He apologized, he didn't mean the torture! If only she knew. If only she knew what he felt, what had happened between him and Parkinson, and if she knew his real life she would've eaten bac her words. Right?

 

"My bad. Could I make it up to you tonight maybe?" Krum eagerly asked.

 

""Yeah. But first. I want to know if you'd come to Hogsmeade with me? It's this Saturday. It'll be just the two of us but we might be meeting Harry and Ginny for Lunch. Maybe, even Ron and Lavender." I stared. She trusted the man so much to disclose secret information. She even allowed the meeting of her friends. Couldn't she know which boundaries to cross?!

 

What's worse is what she did next. Krum pulled Hermione in almost kissed her full on the mouth?!But instead he went for a peck on the cheek. I'm sure she made him. Probably embarrassed to snog in public. I turned back forward. They left to continue to walk and talk. I couldn't belive my ears.

 

Had she meant it all?! If so, he was going to make her regret it. He'd snatch her heart away from that idiot who didn't deserve her. He'd make sure she'd regret every moment she'd spent with that tool. He'd make sure she'd fall for him. All it would need was careful planning and a little luck.


	7. Disastor Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I added profanity to this chapter and a few others that are coming in the future. Don't worry. It's not to bad. Just a bad word here or there.

Hogsmeade couldn't get here faster! I was in the middle of history staring off into space. I had already planned the perfect outfit. I wanted to make it perfect. We'd already been together for a while. However, right now it was back to concentration on Binns. No matter how Viktor makes me feel. Even though, he might be planning something special. No! Focus!

                                   ________________________________________  
        Finally! Saturday Morning arrived. I woke up early sweating, but nothing could worry this day for me. I ran to the shower. When I got out I let my hair fall behind me. I pulled on my outfit. It was a cute striped navy blue top, black jeans, and a nice pair of dark boots. I put a necklace on. It was a lion roaring, similar to the Gryffindor symbol, but instead it looked like fire was coming from it's mane. The back said: Always. She had loved it ever since last Christmas. An anonymous sender sent it as a Christmas present. I couldn't recognize the handsome steel-gray owl. So, I thought it was a fan telling me to always be brave.   

I came down to the common-room. She was saying good-bye to Harry. Him and Ron were only supposed to stay a little bit until duty as Aurors called them back. Ron must've already left because he wasn't there and I heard Lavender sniffle in the corner.

"I-I love you, Gin. Stay safe. After duty I will come to Hogsmeade with you." He quickly kissed her hand. Ginny stepped aside and I ran to Harry. I pulled him into my arms. I forgot he was supposed to leave.

 

"It's okay Hermione. I'll miss you too. Remember Lunch today with you and Krum. Ron can't make it so he wants autographs." We let go of each other and Harry stepped into the fireplace.

 

"Ministry of Magic!" He yelled. In an uproar he was gone. Everything was quiet. In an instant I rushed to Ginny. She was sad.

 

"Remember we have lunch with him." I said soothingly.

 

"I know it's just hard. He admitted his love to me last night. I told him the same back. You wouldn't understand. Not yet." I took Ginny's hand and knew she was right. I wouldn't understand, yet. I walked with her to breakfast. It was still relatively early. Only Malfoy, Zabini, a few Hufflepuffs, a Ravenclaw and we were up this early. No professors were there yet. I sat down with Ginny.

"We're here early. Maybe, we can leave early once Viktor wakes up." I said thinking aloud. Ginny smiled.

 

"Right, but you must know everyone needs beauty sleep. Even Krum." She said playfully.

 

"Ginny!" I hollered. Everyone turned towards us and went back to eating. It was embarrassing.

 

Malfoy POV:

"Ginny!" Hermione hollered. I turned my half-attention back to Blaise.

 

"What do you think they're talking about?"

 

"Probably Krum." I said glumly.

 

"You need to get over her. Sure, she was you crush for the longest time. But still, do you know if she wants you?"

 

"I know I need her so, sure." I said.

 

"Draco, get over her!" I said loudly. Know I know how Hermione felt. I flushed and looked down.

 

"Don't be loud." I hissed.

 

"Well, what's the plan?"

 

"I'm going to set-up their date to fail. When it does she'll come to me as I will be walking around."

 

"How will you know?"

 

"I have my ways." I said vaguely. Truth was I didn't tell Blaise. Even though I've been this for most of my life. I was always just embarrassed. The Dark Lord didn't even know. Blaise scoffed and returned to his meal. He'd no faith.

Hermione's POV:

When Krum came in I ran towards him. I skirted to a stop before I hit him.

"Hey, Viktor." I said trying to be cool but I blushed.

 

"Herm-I-one-e! You look amazing!" He commented loudly. I blushed again. He held out his arm and I took it. We went out of the hall.

 

"Morning!" I said cheerfully to Filtch.

 

"Names?"

 

"Hermione Jean Granger and Viktor Krum." I stated clearly.

 

"Miss Granger you're not approved. Krum, you can enter."

 

"What?" I said.

 

"You're not on the list. Bye!" He said with a devilish smile. Krum grabbed the clip board and found an empty space for my name. He muttered a spell. My name appeared.

"This name was hidden. I believe we're both allowed entrance. Yes?" Filtch begrudgingly nodded.

 

"Greta job, Viktor!" I said. He swooped down and carried me off my feet so I was in his arms.

 

"It's what I do." He said.

 

I nuzzled into him after bewitching myself to be lighter. We arrived at Hogsmeade. Krum set me down.

 

"As much as I can carry you all day, you're a full grown woman. I believe in you." He said smiling charmingly.

 

"Thanks." He was right, of course. We walked around for hours. Twice hot liquid was poured accidently on me. I magically fixed my, clothes and the people apologized. Krum once was confused where we were. One to many hits to the head I assumed. Finally, lunch came.

Harry and Ginny were late so the waitress came by.

"What can I get you?" She said looking flirtatiously at Krum.

 

"Two cups of tea please." He said politely. But I could've sworn I saw a light wink when we were done.

 

Ginny and Harry finally came after getting lost. I was beginning to think luck was against me today. We all had nice conversations. The waitress came by. She checked on us and dropped a slip of paper. I picked it up.

 

"Excuse me miss! You dropped your slip of paper." I said. I looked in my hands and saw a message.

Meet me in the come-and-go-room I'm sure your girlfriend will tell you what it is. *Wink*

 I was sure this meant Viktor. I ripped it up when she came by.

"Oops. Clumsy me." I snarled and sat back down.

She left with a bitter face. I went back and sat down.

"Viktor, do you like the waitress?" I said.

"What do you mean? I have eyes for you only. Why would you say that?" It was true. That deceiving git! He was uncomfortable shifting in his chair. He was heating up lightly and his eyes became small and beady. Also, he had asked three separate thing at once trying to reassure me quickly. But, I was going to catch him for the snake he was.

"Just wondering. The note said that she'd be in the come-and-go-room. I'm assuming you don't know hat that is. It's..." I explained the room of requirement to his interested face. His ears perked up at the location. I couldn't wait to catch them in the act.

Night finally came. Viktor said he wasn't felling well and wanted to skip tonight's astronomy tower meet. I followed him out. He was like planned going to the room of requirement. It still hurt to watch him walking away from me figuratively and literally. But tears could wait until later. I planned to capture a snake and capture a snake I was.

He entered the room. I ran and caught the door before it slammed. I was wearing Harry's invisibility cloak. I entered swiftly and carefully. I found a seductive room.

The bed was queen sized and roses led up to it. Our waitress was wearing scandalous clothes and was laid out on the bed. Viktor undid his shirt and shoes first. They began kissing. I ripped the cloak off ready to vent.

"YOU!! I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU. BUT NO! YOU FELL RIGHT IINTO MY TRAP. YOU'RE JUST A SLIMEY, SNEAKY, SLITHERING SNAKE. I WAS NEVER FOOLED YOU IDIOT. I TRUSTED YOU!!!! I screamed. Viktor whipped his head an saw my furious face. He jumped away and held his hands up.

I grabbed the cloak and opened the door before either could speak.

"You two deserve each other. Both of you are Sluty, Slimy, Git's! Goodbye. I hope you're night of fun here was worth it. McGonagall, first thing, will be canceling your stay here at Hogwarts." I said without turning. The door slammed behind me.  


End file.
